A Lovely Charmed Story
by 4turtlesgirl
Summary: Piper wants the best for the kids. Leo just wants them happy. While signing up for a private school Piper and Leo fight. They're family bond is broken and causes their powers t fade and Wyatt and Chris get kidnapped. Will they be able to stop fighting and save they're kids? For Piperthepenguin.


This is a story that I am writing for my good old pal, Piperthepenguin! Yay! She is a BIG fan of Charmed. You may read, enjoy. _  
Chapter 1: A Fight Gone To Far (Bad title, I know)  
_

"Leo! Hurry up! Were going to be late for the meeting." Piper yelled to her husband.

"I'm coming." Leo yelled back. "I still don't see why we need to go to a private school. Wyatt would be perfectly fine going to the same place as all this friends from kindergarten."

"I want the best for the kids. When I was younger we couldn't afford a school like this because of Mom's job." Phoebe was busy working and Paige was out with Henry again so Piper and Leo had to take the kids, Wyatt and Chris, to the meeting they had arranged with the principal of 'Special Students Grade and Elementary School'.

The whole ride there, Leo tried to convince Piper to reconsider hor option but she was stubborn and refused to listen to whatever Leo had to say to her. Their bickering continued even as they entered the quiet school. Piper and Leo stopped to see a young man with a headset, not in use around his likely the janitor for he was carrying a mop. He looked at them as if to ask, 'Why are you here?'

"Um...Hi. We're here for a meeting with the principal. Could you tell us where that is?" Piper asked kindly. The young man smiled. Leo stepped back, as if a horrible presence was near. "Leo? Are you okay?

"Yah. Just not used to this place, I guess." He responded.

"Of coarse..." Before he could respond to Piper's rude comment the other man spoke.

"Down that hall. First on the left." He said. He put his headphones back on, becoming oblivious to his surroundings.

"Thanks." Piper and Leo followed the janitor's directions and approached a door that read principal's office.

"We still have time to turn back. We don't have to do this." Leo made one last attempt to persuade Piper to reconsider.

"No! We are going through with this. We're already here and-" Piper was cut off by a booming voice coming from behind the door they stood next to.

They entered and were greeted by a big plump man. "Ah... you must be Piper and Leo Halliwell, here to get your son, Wyatt Halliwell, an application at my fine school. Please, take a seat." He pointed to two leather seats that were in front of his desk, motioning for them to sit down. They did.

"Hello. We know that it is pretty hard to get in to this school. It's a very good school; the best around, and..." Piper didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say anything that would risk any chance of Wyatt getting into this school.

"Yes. It is one of the best around and were pretty filled as it is. We need positive feedback from our students who are well-mannered, clean, and hard-workers." The principal said.

"Well, we still have a few more choices if you can't accept Wyatt here." Leo said. Piper smacked him from under the table. "What was that for!?"

"Don't start that now!"

The principal didn't seem to take notice that Piper and Leo's fighting and continued talking, acting as if not going happened. "Now, I need to know a little about your home life. Like if there are any habits from either of your boys or any other thing that I may need to know." He said.

"Well... Wyatt has a habit of picking at his lunch and both boys need to skip snack and eat healthy. I don't let Wyatt play with anything sharp, even blocks, because he has a habit of throwing them-" Piper explained, also being interrupted.

"Gosh, how many rules do you have for the boys, anyway." Leo asked, voice raised.

"I'm just trying to make a good life for the kids. I'm keeping them healthy and putting them in a good school." Piper resented what Leo thought.

"I just don't see why we have to sign Wyatt up for a school that costs money when he could easily go to a normal school and learn the same amount!"

"Money, money, money! That's all it is with you, lately! I can't take you shopping anymore. Sometimes the best costs a bit more than what we want, Leo!"

"Well, neither of us went to a school like this and we turned out just fine."

As Piper and Leo fought, neither of them noticed the principal gather up both Wyatt and Chris, holding them with a tight grip, close. "Well, It was nice meeting you. But I think It's about time our meeting came to an end." His loud voice interrupted their ramble.

"What?" Piper and Leo said, surprised.

"When a family is fighting, their children become more vulnerable. The bonded barrier around you fades and that's the perfect opportunity for a demon to come and pull you apart." The principal had a wicked smile crossing his face. "And that's where I come in..."

Piper tried using her chronokinesis but it did nothing. "There's no point, Piper. When the bond fades this much so do your powers."

"Who are you!?" Leo asked, furious.

"I am a well-known demon known as Beginkurg." The demon faded and vanished.

"No!" Yelled Piper. Without any time to react, both Piper and Leo watched helplessly as Beginkurg left with both children.


End file.
